Revealed at Last
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post- A tested Bond. Mary finally introduces Randall to her parents. Short one-shot. AU


**I got a review from a fellow reviewer in A little Surprise asking how Mary's parents are going to react when they learn that Mary is pregnant. And who the father is**

**Well, lucky for you I've been planning to write a one-shot on that as well. And...here it is! :D **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Mary wasn't sure how to approach this. Revealing her pregnancy to Mike, Celia, and the others had been easy because they were monsters. But dang it, these are parents. Her cop dad and staying home mom. She prayed her dad wouldn't pull his gun on Randall and shoot him on sight. Then her child would be fatherless and she would be devastated. She looked over to see Randall, who nodded at her. Taking a deep breath, she calmly walked down the steps and entered the living room, where her parents were at.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." she said with a small smile.

Her parents looked over in her direction. "Hi, sweetheart." her mom said with a coy smile, "What is it?"

Mary sighed, "I...need to talk to you guys about something." she said.

"Sure, hon." her father before he flipped the TV off. Mary then went over and took a seat in the couch in front of the one's her parents were sitting in. She sighed heavily.

"Mom. Dad. I'm...pregnant." she announced.

Mr. Gibbs had suddenly spit out his drink from the sudden shock and Mrs. Gibbs gasped.

"D-did you take a test?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Mary nodded. "It's confirmed. I'm pregnant."

Her mother and father were speechless. That was the last thing they thought their father would tell them. That she was having a baby before marriage. Not that her parents mind, it's the fact that she's in college. It would mean she would have to drop out unless the father was around to support her and the child.

"That's...that's great, honey." her mom said, smiling.

"Who's the daddy?" her father asked.

Mary bit her lip. "That's the thing...the daddy's not human."

Her parents were about to ask what she meant when a purple lizard suddenly appeared right before their eyes. The lizard quickly placed a pair of purple glasses on and he looked up at them. Mr and Mrs. Gibbs were petrified on the couch. Instinct told Mr. Gibbs to grab his gun and shoot the creature, but something else told him not to.

"Mom. Dad. Meet Randall Boggs. He's the daddy."

"H-hello." Randall said nervously.

Her parents were silent for a moment until her father suddenly cleared his throat. "So..._this _Raylee." he said calmly.

Mary snickered. "I told you he was real." she said with a smirk.

"H-he impregnated you?" her mother asked shakely.

"We didn't think it was possible." Mary said.

It was then that Randall explained who he was and how he met their daughter. He told them the events that occurred when she was three. And then the events that occurred last summer. How he had saved their daughter from a mad monster. By the time he was finished, Mary's parents were silent. He was beginning to think they didn't believe until Mr. Gibbs slowly bobbed his head.

"Thank you," he said, "For being there for our daughter and protecting her."

Randall smiled.

Mrs. Gibbs was in tears. "I always knew our daughter had a guardian angel with her. Who would've known that I would meet that angel in person." she said with a smile.

"Thank you both." Randall said.

"But that doesn't mean we don't want visits. When that child is born, make sure you bring them over to meet his grandparents." Mr. Gibbs said, "And take care of my daughter."

Randall quickly bobbed his head. "Don't worry. I will." he said.

Mary, who was now in tears, immediately embraced her parents. She knew they would accept him. She was just grateful that her father didn't pull out his gun and shoot Randall. At least now she could rest easy, knowing that her parents finally met Randall. As for Randall, he felt the same way.

End.

**X.X**

**:/**

**Crazybird: That one-shot sucked! :D**

***Hits her with a fly swatter***

**Not one of my best one-shots. This was written in a rush. I just wanted to get it out of the way XD **

**Now I wanna hear what you guys think this second villain is. It's not Johnny. But it's not an OC either. Who could this second villain be? **

**Hmmm ;)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
